


Almost the One

by the_deductive_butler



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deductive_butler/pseuds/the_deductive_butler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when my mind's exhausted, I survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost the One

 

 

from the beginning,

you gave me life.

you gave me hope,

a purpose to live for...

_Do you see me?_

 

when I'm in your presence,

I feel more human than ever.

I smile because I'm at peace,

I crack jokes to hear your laugh...

_Do you see me?_

 

I was created to feel,

I was made to support my partner,

in anyway that I can.

I will risk myself so you may live...

_Do you see me?_

 

the crinkle of your eyes,

the undiminished glow.

although you don't always show it,

I know you care...

_Can you feel me?_

 

the admiration I carry,

the pain behind your smile,

I want to rid you of it.

please, tell me how...

_Can you feel me?_

 

although we fight and disagree,

there is truly no one more important to me.

you brought me to life,

and now I will do the same...

_Can you feel me?_

 

but at the end of he day,

a coldness creeps in.

I'm left alone once more.

we travel our separate ways until the first rays of sun.

my thoughts run wild and I become afraid.

I see the way she looks at you,

and the pain only escalates.

i'll be here until the end,

and when all is said and done,

I'll raise my head and ask...

_"Please, can I be the one?"_


End file.
